A Hero Lost part 2
by Baata Jin
Summary: Part two of the Saga. What will the world do with Oozaru Goku?


Part 2 

'Piccolo, there is a disturbance near you.' Kami telepathically communicated with Piccolo, guiding him by watching from his Palace high above Earth. It had been nearly a month since Piccolo Daimo had contacted Kami. Since then, they have searched for the answer to the question of what has happened. 

Piccolo turned and headed east, toward a city at the edge of the forest. It was dusk and the sun was setting behind the mountains, make them appear as if they were on fire. A beautiful sight to see, but Piccolo had no interest in such things. He had to find out what was happening to the world. 

He reached the city and started moving inward, not knowing exactly what to look for. He was halfway to mid-town when he heard the first thunderous sound. He speed forward in the now moonlit city. 'Kami! Tell me what's going on.' He shouted through their link. 

'It's some large power. It's destroying everything!' Piccolo dashed around the corner just in time to see a nearby sky-scraper shatter in a fiery blaze. A scattered beam ripping through and set everything ablaze. 

The great roar pierced the night air as a large animal barreled through the burning buildings, smashing everything as he went. The massive ape turned and spotted Piccolo. It growled briefly before lumbering at him. 

Piccolo had never been adept at sensing power, but this creature was so powerful, nearly anyone could sense it. He knew he had to stop it now. Piccolo leaps into the air and prepares his Bakurikimaha. He summons mass amounts of power, drawing his ki into a focused mass in his hand. He aims his right hand open palmed at the ape and grips his wrist with his other hand. 

"Die!" Piccolo screams at beast. But, it moves in an instant, a blur. Piccolo knows he cannot stop it. The ape swats him out of the air and he hits the ground hard, knocking his breath out of him. He coughs, reaching for air. The great creature lifts its foot and brings it down on him, smashing him below his chest. 

'It's time to die Kami...' Piccolo sends god one last message. As he drifts away he realizes, he still has a chance. Summoning his last power, he surges forward and gags. His throat bulges and stretches like a snake swallowing an egg. Though unlike the snake, life is being created, not destroyed. A massive egg is pushed out his mouth and it pops out onto the ground. The egg rolls several feet into one of the ape's footprints and lays to rest. Piccolo Daimo dies. 

****** 

"Piccolo!" Kami is in disbelief after hearing the last message he will ever receive from the devil. 

"What is it Kami?" Mr. Popo asks, startled by Kami's shout. 

"I think I will die." 

"What? Now?!" 

"I though so. Piccolo said we were to die now, but nothing has happened." Kami, standing at the edge of his palace, watches the Earth below. He scans the ground where Piccolo was. "He is dead!" 

"But, Kami, why are you still here?" 

Kami does not reply, he searches the grounds near Piccolo Daimo's corpse. For several moments, he is silent, then he smiles. "Piccolo, you sly devil you." 

"What is going on Kami?" 

"I'll explain when you get back. Mr. Popo, would you please go down to where Piccolo is and retrieve a large egg near him." 

"Is it safe?" He asks a bit worried. 

"Do not worry Popo. Everything is just fine." 

****** 

"Hey Tien! Where's the next town?" 

Traveling down a long dirt road were two companions, Chao-Tzu and Tenshinhan. Partners in crime. They moved from town to town, swindling people out of their money. They would send a "monster" into town and have the town pay them to get rid of it. 

"It's just up here. We should be getting close. So stop asking!" Tien, the tall bald man with a third eye in his forehead said to his companion. 

"I'm getting bored! We haven't seen a town for days!" His small sidekick, a tiny boy that resembled a clown or mime replied. 

"I told you, there's one right up the road." They reached the town within the hour to find it a was a large town. More shocking was that the town seemed to have a fire on the other end. "Maybe we can blame it on the monster." 

"Yeah! They'll defiantly pay!" 

The two quickly made it to a small portion of the town to look for someone in charge. All they found were people running panicked. 

"Come on Chao-Tzu! Let's put out the fire and collect the reward!" They ran to the section of town that was set ablaze. 

"Ok! Let's do this!" The two power up and begin to focused their energy into direct points. The stored energy would be used to push the fire and effectively snuff it out. Tien, more powerful than Chao-Tzu, waits for his small partner to get enough energy to blow out the fire. "Ready?" 

Chao-Tzu nods and moments before they fire, the beast strikes. The massive ape leaps out from a building, shattering it. 

"By Kami! It's a monster!" Tien shouts as the beast leaps at them. "Run!" 

The great monster reaches them in a few short bounds and lunges to snatch the two puny creatures. Neither are fast enough and get smacked, smashing to the ground. Tien struggles to stand, quickly thinking of his friend he looks for him on the ground. 

"Chao-Tzu!" Tien leaps to his feet and screams as his weight falls on the broken leg. The bone protruded from the skin, blood seeping from the wound. "Chao-Tzu!" 

Chao-Tzu sluggishly lifts his head and looks up at Tien. "Ten-shin-han-" The small boy disappears in a blinding flash of light. The force blows Tien back and he rolls toward a large fire. 

"Crap!" He fires a small blast into the ground, propelling him into the air over the blaze. He looks backs to see the smoke rolling from between the teeth of the massive beast. Grinning at the death of the puny creature. 

"I'll kill you!" Tien leaps at the beast, stumbling and twisting in the air because of his wound. The great ape back-hands him out of the air. Tien is blasted through a building and skids along the street. Wanting to get up, but not having the power, he falls beaten as the city crumbles around him. 


End file.
